Isabel Król
Ihejerika This character belongs to Nymira Isabel Król (Cardozo) is a Pure-Blood Witch, the daughter of Eliana and Oscar Cardozo. Wife to Edward, and sister to Joaquin, Elder and Sabina. She is in her final years of study as a member of Ihejerika. Name Etymology Full name: Isabel Król Pronunciation: ee•sah•BEL - krull Nickname: Bella Nossa Princessa/Princessa (only by her father) Cardozo family Meaning: Isabel - Medieval Occitan form of Elisabeth, meaning 'my God is abundance' Król - From Polish król ‘king’ Cardozo - From the name of a place meaning "thorny" About Isabel Being the the middle daughter she was very pampered, a nossa princesa. Bella and her brother Elder, from birth were on the receiving end of an endless amount of attention. From their mother, father and extended família. She could still be considered very spoiled, even after her younger brother Joaquim was born. Even after the move to the US. They settled in New York on the inherited property of Bella's mother and father, the Cardozo family. After the death of her paternal grandparents Joana and Xavier Cardozo, Oscar and Eliana uprooted their entire family into his family built home. Bella is highly aggravated by her brothers taking away from her attention with their travessuras. She has always done everything right, nossa princessa does everything papai e mamãe ask. Isabel was betrothed to Edward Król when she was fifteen, after her 18th birthday she married him. Isabel Wedding dress.png Isabel wedding-hair.jpg Isabel wedding-cake-picture.jpg The Król and Cardozo families are old Academy friends. Arranging marriages for their children, and their friends children, preserved their Pure-Blood status. Elder was to marry Alanis, he didn't. The family friendship was salvaged with an arrangement of Edward and Isabel. Isabel was sent to IAM at the age of 10, she has been a student since. She has always listened to Elder's advice when she was younger, not when it came to her marital decision. He was very against it, and she didn't care. She and Edward were married during the break prior to her eighth year. A rather heated debate erupted between both families after the nuptials about whether or not she should go back to school her already being a married woman. The new Mrs. Król returned to school for her Eighth year on schedule, alongside her husband. She plans to continue all the way through similar to her brother, without the two unexpected children along the way. Isabel is not entirely interested in children, she has a secret. She would rather explore the world and study animals, as a Magizoologist. Family Tree Isabel = Edward |_________________| (Cardozo Król family tree) Native Language: Portuguese Languages Spoken: Italian, Spanish, French, and English Type of Childhood: Un-extraordinary Earliest Memory: Elder and Alanis Personality Bella was raised in between two brothers, one younger and one older. The family is Portuguese, but the kids are fairly Americanized. Bella still has a European sense of freedom. Like her ancestors she is lively very boisterous, and she can be wild and fun. She is also fiery and can get very jealous. She is very bossy and demanding, 'when it is not perfect, it is not right'. ." }} She is insightful, and precise, a perfectionist. Bella is not like Elder or Joaquim, she is very different from all her of her immediate family. Nossa princess is uma verdadeira Português. Possessions Pets Skills Isabel is like her brother she is very good at Curses, Hexes and Jinxes. She loves nature, and has a knack for gardening. Her preference is fragrant flowers, edible or healing herbs, and wand woods. Trivia Gallery Isabel.jpg|Isabel Cardozo Sixth Year Isabel_and_Edward_wedding_invitations.jpg|Isabel Cardozo - Edward Król Wedding Invitation Isabel_Krol2.jpg|Isabel Król (Today) Category:Nymi Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Witch Category:Pure-Blood Category:Born in Portugal Category:Portuguese Category:Ihejerika Category:Female Category:Cardozo Family Category:Eleventh Years Category:October Birthday Category:22 Year Olds Category:Master Class Category:Married Category:Name Begins With "I"